


Awaiting the Full Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Werewolf!Sousuke, minor blood/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fish AU/Werewolf AU</p><p>In which <strike>Haru adopts a large puppy</strike> <strike>Haru discovers his newfound fetish for animal characteristics</strike> Sousuke is turned into a werewolf while on the job and Haru ends up taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I'm a noob. I kinda pulled the title out of my ass so it may change in the future.

Haru dimmed the lights and flipped the sign at the front of the restaurant to ‘Closed.’ After wiping the tables, he stacked the chairs onto the tables and cleaned the floor. He had let the rest of his staff clock out early since the restaurant would be closed tomorrow due to a national holiday. Though he would have appreciated their help with the manual labor, he also enjoyed staying behind by himself to close the restaurant at his own pace.

After he finished cleaning the dining area, he was about to move on to the kitchen when he heard the jingle of the bell on the restaurant’s front door.

“I’m sorry, we’re cl—“

A large broad-shouldered figure stumbled in, barely making it through the doorway before collapsing on the floor.

“Na… nase…” he grunted, chest heaving.

_Yamazaki._

The two hadn’t exactly started off on the best of terms. When they first became acquainted, Haru’s distant, my-pace personality came off as egocentric and selfish to Sousuke, and likewise, Sousuke’s brash, overconfident attitude irritated Haru. They’d often get into small arguments that typically ended in cold silence, neither of them willing to put in the effort to resolve their issues.

 “Yamazaki,” Haru answered, his voice steady despite his shaking hands. “What the hell happened?”

Sousuke’s police uniform was torn in various places, revealing bloody gashes all over his torso and arms.

“… Was chasing down a wolf. Got attacked.” His face was coated in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing was shallow.

_Wolf? He couldn’t possibly mean…_

“A werewolf?” Haru asked. Sousuke made a noise of affirmation. Haru overheard rumors from the customers at his restaurant about a recent increase in werewolf attacks, but he figured that werewolves were nothing more than a myth, a ploy to keep the residents off the streets at night.

“What about Rin?” he asked.

Rin was their closest mutual friend and the entire reason Haru and Sousuke were getting along much better than when they first met. He was also a cop and Sousuke’s partner at work, and he dragged Sousuke to Haru’s restaurant during their lunch breaks, eventually forcing his two best friends to warm up to each other.

“He wasn’t on duty tonight,” Sousuke answered, and Haru exhaled a sigh of relief.

“We need to get you out of here,” he said, kneeling beside larger man. “Let’s go to my apartment; it’s just upstairs.”

Haru put one of Sousuke’s muscular arms over his shoulders as he helped him up to his feet. Despite the short distance, he was out of breath from half-carrying half-dragging the bulkier man across the restaurant and up the flight of stairs.

“We’re here,” Haru panted. He flipped the light switch and made his way to the bedroom, laying Sousuke down on the bed. Haru’s eyes widened when he noticed two pointed ears protruding from Sousuke’s head. His eyes traveled lower and, true to his suspicions, there was also a tail sticking out from his rear.

Sousuke seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, only making the occasional grunt as Haru helped him out of his uniform. He went to the kitchen to get a damp washcloth, and as he wiped Sousuke's body, he noticed that the wounds were already beginning to close. When he finished, he slumped down on the floor with his back against the bed and his cell phone in hand. He stared blankly at the screen, completely at a loss for what to do next. He couldn’t call the police; Sousuke _was_ the police. Would they even believe him? Who knew what would happen if word got out? And what would happen to Sousuke's job?

Haru thumbed through his list of contacts. H… Nagisa Hazuki. Haru tried imagining what Nagisa would do in this situation. Though his cheery, optimistic demeanor would certainly lighten the mood, he had little practical knowledge to offer and was probably the last person one should contact in dire situations.

Haru got to M and, as if Sousuke knew, he reached out and placed a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

“Don’t… tell Rin,” he whispered, a look of pleading in his teal eyes. His elongated canines glistened in the light, sending a shiver of both fear and fascination down Haru’s spine.

He nodded. That was one thing they had in common: the desire to protect Rin at all costs.

When he reached R, he paused.

Rei Ryuugazaki.

Rei was a biochemist in the making, and his thorough knowledge of scientific theories was unrivaled. Sure, he was a bit eccentric, with his fascination for all things beautiful, but he was reliable and logical, sure to remain tactful in urgent situations. Haru pressed the dial button without a moment’s hesitation.

“Hello? Haruka-senpai?” Rei answered, polite as ever.

“Rei. I need your help.”

“O-of course. What is it that you need?”

Haru paused, unsure of where to start. He realized that Rei wouldn’t believe him if he told the truth. The existence of werewolves was illogical, after all.

“Something happened to Yamazaki. He… got hurt. He’s in my apartment right now. Can you… come take a look at him?”

“Wouldn’t you rather call an ambulance if it’s an emergency?”

“It’s… it’s different. I can’t explain it till you get here.”

“O… okay. I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Rei said. He was perplexed, but he knew Haru wasn’t one to deceive him.

“Thanks. And don’t bring anyone with you,” Haru added, as if he didn't sound suspicious enough already.

He hung up and glanced at Sousuke, whose ears twitched. Out of curiosity, Haru reached out and lightly stroked one ear with the tip of his finger. It was glossy and covered in soft fur that matched his dark brown hair. Sousuke let out a content huff, and Haru began scratching behind the ears as if he were a pet dog and not an adult man who was just turned into a werewolf.

“… Feels good,” Sousuke mumbled. He leaned into Haru’s touch to indicate he wanted more, but Haru quickly withdrew his hand, embarrassed that he got a reaction from Sousuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haruka-senpai, I believe Yamazaki-senpai may be in heat, formally known as the estrous cycle, experienced by various mammalian species due to hormonal changes in the body that-“
> 
> “Rei. The abridged version.”
> 
> “Oh, yes, of course,” Rei said, clearing his throat. “Simply put, his body is telling him to mate.”  
> -  
> Sousuke goes into heat. Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing anything remotely smutty. I'm sorry.  
> Edit: Fixed a big boo-boo. Originally, I had Haru find Sou in an alleyway (in Chapter 1) but then I changed it and forgot to fix it in this chapter.  
> Edit 2: Changed Rei's "Yamazaki-kun" to "Yamazaki-senpai" since that makes more sense. It's hard keeping track of how they address each other. @_@

A knock at the door indicated that Rei had arrived, and Haru got up to let him in.

“Good evening, Haruka-senpai,” he greeted. “So what exactly is this problem that you couldn’t explain to me over the phone?”

“You’re not going to believe me but," Haru started explaining as he led Rei down the hall. "Yamazaki was turned into a werewolf.”

“A werewolf? Ahahaha, how—”

Rei stopped mid-sentence the moment he entered the bedroom and saw Sousuke’s sleeping body. He walked closer and examined the newly developed ears and tail.

“I don’t believe it…” he whispered. “What… How did this happen?”

“He didn’t tell me much. All he said was that he was chasing a werewolf while he was on duty and got attacked.”

Rei kneeled down beside the bed and immediately started checking the wounds on Sousuke’s body which were now completely closed and pink in color.

“How long ago did this happen?”

“He didn’t say, but he got here almost an hour ago. His wounds were still bleeding then,” Haru said.

“They seem to have healed exceptionally fast… how fascinating,” he murmured to himself. He checked Sousuke’s pulse next and lightly pressed different spots on his body to make sure he hadn’t been injured internally.

“He doesn’t seem to be at immediate medical risk,” Rei deduced when Sousuke continued to sleep peacefully. “But I do not know what other changes his body may have undergone. Besides the, uh, obvious...”

“So… do you know anything at all about werewolves?” Haru asked.

“Not any more than what’s been stated in folklore,” Rei admitted. “However, I will dedicate some time to look into the theories on werewolves. Tonight is a full moon, which may have something to do with why he was attacked in the first place. I would advise keeping a close eye on him until morning. Let me know how he feels when he wakes up.”

Haru nodded and walked Rei to the door.

“Good night, Haruka-senpai. I’ll contact you if anything comes up in my research.”

* * *

Haru began to fill his bath, desperate to submerge himself and calm his nerves. Part of him hoped this was all a horrible nightmare that he had yet to wake up from. As he lay in his bath, he tried to think about other things to take his mind off of the werewolf currently laying in his bed. After what happened with Sousuke, he hoped that Makoto was able to get home safely after his shift at the fire station. Haru dipped his head and blew bubbles into the water as he reminisced about when Makoto chose his profession, not long after Haru had decided to enter the culinary field himself. Makoto certainly had the brawns for it, and he’d be able to “save Haru-chan if the restaurant ever caught on fire.”

Suddenly, a noise from the bedroom brought him back to the present and he hastily dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before dashing to the source of the sound.

Sousuke was wide awake now, his ears and tail twitching erratically. His body was turned away, but Haru could tell he was panting hard.

“Yamazaki-“

“Help me, Nanase,” Sousuke gasped. “My body’s… hot.”

“Hold on, let me get you some water,” Haru said, turning to go to the kitchen. Sousuke reached out in an attempt to grab his wrist, but instead managed to catch his towel and pull it off.

“Yamazaki!”

“Fuck,” Sousuke groaned, and Haru’s eyes widened at the sight of Sousuke’s flushed body and the wet spot on his boxers.

He roughly pulled Haru down to the bed and rolled on top of him, sucking and lapping at his damp skin.

“Yamazaki, stop it. Let go of me,” Haru grunted, struggling to escape Sousuke’s grasp but to no avail.

“Nanase, I need… I need to fuck,” Sousuke moaned as his tongue circled the shell of Haru’s ear. “Everything’s so fucking hot and you smell so good, I can’t-“

The two of them groaned simultaneously as he grinded against Haru’s half-hard erection with only the fabric of Sousuke’s boxers in between them.

“Yamazaki, listen to me,” Haru said, taking Sousuke’s head in his hands and looking directly into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and drool was starting to drip down the side of his mouth as he panted.

“Go to the bathroom and take care of…  _that_ ,” Haru ordered as sternly as he could, his eyes shifting to Sousuke’s crotch. “I’m going to call Rei again and ask him for help.”

Haru swore he could see Sousuke’s ears droop ever so slightly as he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, the moans and grunts immediately resumed as Sousuke pleasured himself. He made no attempt to hold back his noises, making it hard for Haru’s own erection to go down. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and proceeded to call Rei from the “Recently Dialed” list.

“Haruka-senpai, what is the matter?”

“Rei, Yamazaki woke up and he’s…” Haru struggled to find a tasteful way to put it, but his mind was drawing a blank. “… really horny.”

“I… excuse me?” Rei stuttered.

Haru sighed and walked over to the bathroom, placing his phone by the door so that Rei could hear Sousuke’s indecent noises.

“I-I see.” Haru could practically see Rei’s flustered, reddening face on the other end. “And how long have these… symptoms been happening?”

“Maybe ten or fifteen minutes.” A particularly loud howl startled Haru, and the silence that followed made him wonder if Sousuke had just come.

“Nanase,” he whined. “I’m still so fucking hard. Let me put it in.”

Haru blushed, hoping Rei hadn’t heard that.

“Rei, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be ending any time soon,” he stated as casually as he could.

“Haruka-senpai, I believe Yamazaki-senpai may be in heat, formally known as the estrous cycle, experienced by various mammalian species due to hormonal changes in the body that-“

“Rei. The abridged version.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Rei said, clearing his throat. “Simply put, his body is telling him to mate.”

“Is there any way to make it stop?”

“Well, um, for most pets sterilization is an option…”

“What the fuck, Ryuugazaki,” Sousuke groaned from the other side of the door. Had he heard that even though the phone wasn’t on speaker?

“… But as far as werewolves go, I haven’t got a clue,” Rei finished lamely.

* * *

 Sousuke’s body was on fire and he’d do almost anything—or anyone—to relieve himself. _Even Nanase._

All of his senses were heightened and every inch of his body felt overly sensitive. He could still smell Haru’s scent on his skin, in the room, _everywhere_ , and it made him crave more. He hated that he had attempted to have sex with Haru, but even more than that, he hated that it excited him. Something about those sapphire eyes that matched his cool demeanor only made Sousuke want to mess up Haru’s composure even more. He wanted to break Haru, leave lasting marks on his pale skin, and hear him beg for more as he writhed in pleasure.

Sousuke sped up the hand that was stroking his erection, thumbing the generously leaking slit, and the imagery of Haru's flushed body beneath him sent him over the edge as he came for the third time that night. He felt his body finally starting to calm down, and he entered the cooled bathwater previously used by Haru in an attempt to speed up the process. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

_I’m a fucking werewolf._

He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity. He swished his tail and experimentally moved his newly developed ears, which seemed to have enhanced his hearing. Minutes later, he heard Haru’s footsteps approaching the bathroom door from across the apartment.

“Yamazaki. Can I come in? I’m just going to leave a towel and some clothes for you. They’re Makoto’s so they should fit you.”

“Mm.”

Haru opened the bathroom door and almost stepped in Sousuke’s mess on the floor.

“Jesus Christ, Yamazaki. How much did you come?”

Sousuke could have made a snappy comment in response, but instead he just smirked, flashing his fangs.

“I could probably still go for more rounds, if you’re finally feeling up to it. We could even do it… doggy style.”

Haru rolled his eyes, setting the aforementioned items on the counter.

“Fuck you, Yamazaki. You’re cleaning this up tomorrow.”

Sousuke simply winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some inspirations from the lovely oneshot "Loup-Garou Gokou" by Ike Reibun. Fantastic art + uncensored werewolf smut. Hell to the yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke makes a new friend and learns a little more about being a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I suck at summaries.

Since Haru had given Sousuke his bed, he brought out the futon (often used by Makoto) for himself and laid it out on the floor next to the bed. It had been a long night, and he began drifting to sleep before Sousuke returned from his bath. However, just as he started to enter a deep sleep, he was shaken awake.

“Nanase, I’m hungry.”

Haru ignored Sousuke, trying to roll onto his side away from him but he was pushed back down.

“Go to the convenience store for me?”

Haru cracked open his eyes and was met with an expectant teal gaze.

“… It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know. Good thing convenience stores are open 24/7, huh?”

Haru pulled himself upright and sighed. There was no helping it; he wasn’t about to cook a meal from scratch at 3 AM.

“What do you want?”

“Fried chicken, hamburg steak, katsudon, and gyudon.”

“I think you need more meat,” Haru muttered sarcastically.

“You’re right. Add a hot dog to that too.”

* * *

Haru yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way down the street to Family Mart. He grabbed the foods Sousuke had asked for, save for the fried chicken and hot dog, which he had to order at the counter. Then he realized that Sousuke might want more time to himself, so he began to browse the shelves at a more leisurely pace, resisting the urge to add to his stock of canned mackerel at home. Despite the late hour, there were a couple other customers in the store. Most of them left fairly quickly after making their purchases, save for one other person with their hood pulled up. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of mindless browsing, Haru went up to the cash register to order the remaining two items and pay.

Not long after Haru exited the store, he was approached from behind by the hooded figure.

“Yo, Nii-chan, you’re smelling mighty fine.” He grinned, revealing sharp canines not unlike Sousuke’s.

Haru remained calm and began to walk away wordlessly, but the person followed him and leaned forward to sniff his neck.

“You’re up for some late night fun, aren’t you?” Haru could almost hear the drool in his voice.

“No,” he muttered. He increased his pace slightly but the stranger followed suit. He kept his eyes on the ground, nearly walking into another figure in front of him.

“Nanase.” Haru almost let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was Sousuke. “This guy bothering you?”

“So this is your mate, huh?” The stranger removed his hood, revealing light pink hair and furry pointed ears to match. Before Haru could deny the outrageous claim, Sousuke reached out and pulled him close to his chest.

“Yeah, he is,” he answered. “Isn’t that right, _Haruka_?”

_I’m going to fucking kill you Yamazaki._

“You wouldn’t happen to be into threesome—“

“Look, we’re not interested in fucking you,” Sousuke said bluntly. It was a good thing he had already ejaculated 3 times before, or else his response might have been completely different. “But I do want to exchange contact info with you.”

“I see, so you’d rather get to know people first before you fuck ‘em.” The pink-haired man grinned.

Haru rolled his eyes. If Sousuke was annoying, this guy was on a whole other level.

 “I’m Kisumi, by the way,” he said as they exchanged phone numbers.

“Sousuke.”

 “… Haru.”

“This guy owns this restaurant,” Sousuke said, gesturing to Haru and then the restaurant behind them. “It’s closed tomorrow but you should come by. I want to talk to you. About… stuff.”

“Sure thing, Sou-chan. I’m gonna try one last time to find someone before I call it a night.” Kisumi winked as he walked away.

As soon as he turned the corner, Haru shoved Sousuke away, finally freed of his grasp.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Sorry, did you actually want to fuck him?”

Hare glared at him.

“You offered _my_ restaurant to be a meeting space for you wolves.”

“’s convenient,” Sousuke shrugged, taking the two bags of food from Haru’s hands as they headed back inside. “Don’t worry, it’s just him.”

“And what if he starts bringing more of his friends?”

“Then it’ll be good business for you.”

After they went back in, Sousuke wolfed down the food in record time, and plopped back down on the bed. He was still craving physical contact, and part of him wanted to Haru to share the bed with him, but after what happened before, he decided that it wasn’t the best idea. The two dozed off almost instantly in their respective beds, exhausted from the night’s happenings.

* * *

Haru awoke with a start, a heavy weight crushing his chest. At some point during the night, Sousuke had ended up in the futon, half of his body draped over Haru’s. He grunted and wiggled out from underneath the weight, something that he hadn’t done in a while since the time Makoto had fallen off the bed during a nightmare and nearly crushed him. He reached for his phone and checked the time. 11:18 AM.

“Yamazaki, wake up.”

Sousuke groaned and flopped onto his back. He blinked a few times, patting his head and then his rear.

“My ears and tail… They’re gone…? Last night wasn’t a dream was it?”

Haru opened the bathroom door and looked down at the cum splatters still on the floor.

“Definitely not.”

Just then, Sousuke received a text notification on his phone.

_< Yo, Sou-chan. You and Haru-chan up yet? I’m gonna drop by the restaurant soon, ok?>_

“It’s Kisumi. Says he’s gonna come by in a bit.”

Haru groaned internally. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with that guy.

After the two got ready, they headed down to the restaurant. Haru offered to make lunch and resigned himself to the kitchen in order to limit his contact with Kisumi.

* * *

“What? You were just turned last night?!” Kisumi asked incredulously. Now that the heat was no longer affecting either of them, having a conversation with him was much more tolerable.

“I was on patrol, and I noticed a guy with his hood up moving kind of suspiciously so I tailed him,” Sousuke recounted. “I got to the alley and lost track of him but then he attacked me from behind. I couldn’t get a good look at his face, so I doubt I’ll ever find him.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Kisumi said, his violet eyes drooping slightly. “We’re not all bad apples, I promise. I was born a wolf, so I don’t really know what it’s like being turned into one.”

“Your entire family is…? Do people know? Is there a community of them?”

“Of werewolves? Sure, if you look hard enough. I think we’re pretty good at blending in. There are more wolves around than you think. But no, it’s not something we go announcing to the world. Haru-chan!” he called. “More coffee, please!”

Haru begrudgingly emerged from the kitchen with the coffee pot in hand.

“Stop it with the –chan,” he muttered as he refilled their cups. He returned to the kitchen and minutes later he came back out with the food. He made sure to make plenty of meat for the two wolves and a modest serving of mackerel for himself. He could almost see their tails wagging behind them as he placed the food on the table.

“Nanase, you’re the fucking best,” Sousuke mumbled through bites of food.

Haru averted his eyes without saying a word, a tinge of pink creeping into his cheeks.

* * *

“Kisumi, I need to know… everything about being a wolf,” Sousuke said.

“Like what?”

“Like… being in heat… and stuff.”

 “Ah yes, I remember my first heat. I think I was thirteen or fourteen, still in middle school, and it was late afternoon…” Kisumi sighed nostalgically.

“We don’t need to know,” Haru muttered. “Just tell us how to prevent it.”

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” Kisumi laughed. “Well, you can’t really prevent going into heat; it’s going to happen every month… but I can help you get some heat suppressants for when it catches you off guard, like when you’re in public.”

“Thanks, that’ll really save me for when I’m at work.”

“You’re taking this awfully well,” Kisumi noted. “I figured most humans who get turned into werewolves would get all depressed about it for a little while at first.”

“I dunno. It’s kind of cool, I guess,” Sousuke shrugged. “My senses are better, which will probably come in handy when I’m on the job.”

Haru was relieved to see Sousuke being his usual self; he felt much less anxious about breaking the news to the rest of their friends.

“Honestly though, when you’re in heat, there’s nothing more satisfying than getting it in,” Kisumi said nonchalantly. “Jacking off is just so tiring and unsatisfying. I really shouldn’t have missed the gatherings…”

Sousuke recalled what happened last night and couldn’t help turning slightly red. He considered asking if Kisumi was successful in finding a partner after he left them last night, but decided he’d rather spare himself the details.

“Is there a place where all the wolves gather?”

Kisumi nodded.

“There’s some unused campgrounds in the forest a couple miles away. Everyone who doesn’t have a mate goes there at night during the week before the full moon to find a partner.”

Sousuke made a mental note to ask for directions later. Maybe he had a chance at tracking down the werewolf who attacked him after all.

* * *

Haru stared into his glass of water, only half-listening to Kisumi and Sousuke as they chatted away. He began making mental preparations for the restaurant, listing off ingredients that he needed to restock within the next couple of days. _Bell peppers, lemons, onions, cabbages…_ He’d have to make a call asking Goro to deliver them soon.

“You should touch them, Haru,” Kisumi suddenly said to him, snapping him out of his reverie. “It feels nice.”

Kisumi had taught Sousuke how to extend his ears and tail at will, and now the two wolves were playfully nudging Haru.

“I don’t want to,” Haru muttered, but Sousuke rested his head on the table, took a hold of Haru’s wrist, and placed his hand on his head.

“You touched them last night, didn’t you?” he asked softly. “It did feel nice.”

Haru blushed at the memory; he didn’t think Sousuke had been fully awake during then. He ran his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and gently stroked his velvety ears, occasionally scratching behind them. Sousuke hummed contentedly, a low rumble in his chest, and instinctively leaned closer. Haru could see his tail wiggling in the back of his pants.

“Pet me too, Haru-chan,” Kisumi said, nuzzling Haru’s arm.

“No.”

Sousuke couldn’t help but feel possessive of Haru as he did last night when they first encountered Kisumi. He lifted his head for a moment to glare at the pink-haired man.

“Pfft, I get it, I get it. Haru-chan’s yours.”

Haru blushed and removed his hands from Sousuke’s head; he had momentarily forgotten that Kisumi was under the impression he and Sousuke were a couple. He stood up and began clearing the dishes on the table.

“Let me help,” Sousuke offered, carrying a tall stack of nearly all the plates.

“Show off,” Haru grumbled, but allowed the larger man to follow him into the kitchen.

“I’m going to head off then,” Kisumi said, gathering his belongings. “You have my number, if you have any more questions, or if you’re down to just, you know, have some fun.”

Sousuke’s ears twitched in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewatched the OVA, and Kisumi doesn't actually refer to them using -chan, but I decided to put it in anyway. It's not too OOC right? -u-  
> He comes from a family of wolves, which means Hayato's a little wolf cub. If you've watched the movie _Wolf Children_ \- that's how I imagined them as kids.
> 
> I had ~4 chapters already written when I first posted this and now I'm almost caught up so updates are going to be a bit slow from now on since I have no idea where I'm going with this yet.
> 
> Edit: Hope y'all caught my not-so-subtle pun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke reports back to his superior at the police station and makes an unexpected discovery. Meanwhile, Haru enjoys some alone time in his apartment before the rest of the gang comes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating to Explicit for this chapter & the upcoming one.

After Sousuke helped Haru clean up, he headed to the police station to report back from last night's shift and replace his torn uniform. He agreed to return to the apartment later tonight to have dinner with everyone and explain the entire situation to them.

Sousuke walked through the glass doors, muttering a “Good afternoon” to everyone there. He hadn’t followed protocol last night and he knew he’d be getting an earful from his superior. He walked up to the office with “Capt. Seijuurou Mikoshiba” printed on the door and knocked lightly.

“Come in,” the captain called. “Ah, Yamazaki. Finally decided to show up, I see.”

Sousuke closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair, bracing himself for a harsh scolding. Instead, the captain sniffed the air several times, his golden eyes staring intensely at Sousuke. He stood up from his desk and lowered the blinds on the windows before moving closer and continuing to sniff Sousuke.

“Yamazaki, is it possible…” Mikoshiba started. “Could it be that you’re a werewolf?”

Sousuke’s eyes widened.

“Captain, how did you…?”

“Am I right?”

Captain Mikoshiba was a stern boss, but he was a dependable leader who Sousuke and the rest of the department looked up to tremendously. Though only a few years older than Sousuke and Rin, he was fatherly in nature, and Sousuke figured he could confide in him.

“Yes, Captain.”

The red-haired man exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Oh, good. My sense of smell’s not as great as it used to be; I don’t know how I would’ve covered that up if I was wrong,” he chuckled. “I guess I might as well come out with it – I’m a wolf, too.” Mikoshiba’s golden eyes seemed to glow in the dim office as he produced his ears and tail. Sousuke did the same, in a show of mutual understanding.

Kisumi was right; werewolves really did do a good job of blending in. Sousuke had been working under one this entire time and had completely no idea.

“I was bitten last night during my shift,” Sousuke explained, taking his tattered uniform out of the bag.

“Did you happen to see who it was?”

Sousuke shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure it was a guy, but he attacked me from behind, and his hood was covering his face so I couldn’t see much. I was thinking I’d check out the area in the forest where all the wolves gather.”

Mikoshiba ran a hand through his red hair.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you,” he said sympathetically. “That being said, I’m also glad it was you; I hope you know that you’re one of my most trusted men, Yamazaki. I’ve been trying to track down all these incidents of werewolf attacks for the past several months, but it isn’t easy balancing an independent case with my work as the captain.”

“So what you’re saying is, you want me to continue your work for you?” Sousuke asked.

The captain nodded.

“I’ll give you all the information that I’ve gathered. Of course, I’ll also try to join you as much as I can in the field, but you know how the office keeps me busy,” he said. “Do you accept this assignment?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I knew I could count on you.” Mikoshiba grinned, clapping Sousuke hard on the back.

* * *

After Haru returned to his apartment, he laid down on his bed, trying to process what had happened in the past 24 hours. It didn’t help that Sousuke’s scent remained on his sheets and pillows as he remembered the sensation of Sousuke’s lips and hands all over his body.

 _Fuck it_ , Haru thought, and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling the musky, masculine smell. It was his day off and he had the apartment to himself for the next couple of hours. Using his left hand, he lifted his shirt up to his chest and lazily rubbed his nipples, and with his right hand he pushed his pants and boxer briefs down and kicked them off the bed. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the top drawer of the nightstand, squeezing a small amount into his palm before starting to pump his hardening erection.

 _“Nanase…”_ Haru imagined Sousuke moaning in his low, husky voice and he shivered, pre-cum beginning to leak at the tip. Now Sousuke’s lips were moving down, settling at his neck. He could feel the sharp teeth gently scraping his skin as he sucked.

“Yamazaki,” he moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Haru shifted his body so that he was on his knees and reached his right arm behind, spreading the lube around the rim of his hole before inserting a finger. He clenched involuntarily at the intrusion and breathed deeply, forcing his body to relax as he pushed his finger further in. He added a finger and began to stretch his hole with scissoring motions while also searching for his prostate. His entire body jolted when he finally found the small bump, and he began to speed up the hand on his erection, spreading the pre-cum that had leaked from the slit.

Haru was panting into the pillow, too far gone to care about the drool that had begun to drip down the corner of his mouth onto the pillow. He inserted a third finger, trying to imagine that it was Sousuke’s thick length filling him up instead. The burn from the stretch only made him crave more and he thrust his fingers in time with the hand pumping his cock. He whimpered, recalling the almost animalistic sounds that Sousuke made when he pleasured himself in the bathroom.

_“Nanase, let me put it in.”_

Haru’s breath quickened as he felt himself nearing the edge, and he let out a drawn out moan as he finally came all over the sheets. He exhaled sharply as he withdrew his fingers and he collapsed onto the bed, waiting for his breathing to even out and his heart rate to return to normal.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered out loud.

Maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten off in a while, but he had just masturbated to Yamazaki Sousuke, and it felt fucking amazing.

* * *

Sousuke hated to admit it, but he was completely and utterly lost.

After he left the police station, he went back to his apartment and showered, throwing the clothes he borrowed into the wash so that he could return them later tonight. By the time the laundry was done it was 5:30 in the evening, and he decided to head over to Haru’s apartment early to lend a hand with dinner. He wasn’t as great of a cook as Haru, but he was decent enough to be able to feed himself on his own without relying too much on packaged convenience store food.

Sousuke exited his building and began heading in the direction he came from, since the police station was on the way to his place from Haru’s. However, after he passed the police station, he had absolutely no idea which way to go and randomly picked a direction to walk in.

Soon, he found himself wandering the streets of an unfamiliar residential area. The houses and trees all looked the same, so he had no landmarks that he could use to keep track of where he had already passed.

He hoped that becoming a werewolf with enhanced senses would have cured his lack of a sense of direction, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all.

Then, an idea struck him, after seeing both Kisumi and Captain Mikoshiba rely on their sense of smell. Sousuke looked around to make sure no one was watching before he closed his eyes and tentatively sniffed the air, trying to catch Haru’s scent. He inhaled more deeply, trying to focus on that scent that had been driving him crazy just last night. Though faint, he was able to get a trace of it, and he began to follow the direction that his nose was taking him in.

* * *

It was 5:50 when Haru heard a knock at his door. He was in the middle of cutting an onion, and he wiped his hands on his apron before opening the door.

“Yamazaki. You're early.”

“Nanase… You all right?”

Sousuke was taken aback by Haru’s moist eyes, an expression he hadn’t expected to see. He instinctively reached a hand out and brushed a tear that had dripped down his cheek. Haru turned his face away, roughly wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I was just cutting an onion,” he muttered. Haru hated displays of vulnerability to begin with, but Sousuke was the last person he wanted around when his guard was down. However, to his surprise, there was no snappy comeback.

 _Was Nanase always this fucking adorable?_ Sousuke shook his head, trying to clear the image of a teary-eyed Haru from his mind before he started getting other ideas.

“I’ll help,” he offered. “Or are you the type who doesn’t like sharing the kitchen?”

“… You can slice the chicken,” Haru mumbled.

For a while, the two worked wordlessly side by side, the sounds of their knives hitting the cutting board filling the silence. When Sousuke was finished, Haru had him cut the vegetables while he began cooking on the stove.

 “Nanase.” Sousuke cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, uh… I’m sorry. For everything.”

 _Wow, real smooth, Sousuke,_ he berated himself.

Haru briefly looked up, blue eyes serene and unblinking as per usual, before returning to the sizzling pan.

“…’s fine.”

God, Haru was a tough nut to crack. Granted Sousuke wasn’t exactly a man of many words himself, but at least he could hold a decent conversation. _How the hell did Tachibana become best friends with this guy?_

“Nanase, you’re like a cat,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Haru raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. “How so?”

“You’re aloof and hard to read. You seem kinda cold, but you just express your emotions in other, more subtle ways that people have to look harder for.”

“And… are you looking?” Haru asked quietly. He briefly caught Sousuke’s gaze and stared into his teal eyes.

“I enjoy a good challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first version of this chapter, I hadn't made Mikoshiba a wolf but I think this worked out quite nicely. He wasn't born a wolf, which means he was also bitten and turned into one like Sousuke, so he can really sympathize.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! Every comment/kudos really means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober Haru was about as expressive as a goldfish, maybe even less so. Drunk Haru, however, Sousuke could work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes over for dinner. There is alcohol and my shameless attempt at smut.
> 
> I now have a tumblr (same username - nnsehrka) where you can hurl things at me.

“Haru-chan!”

Haru opened the door and braced himself for an overly affectionate hug from Nagisa.

“Good evening, Haruka-senpai,” Rei emerged from behind.

“We brought wine!” Nagisa said excitedly, brandishing a large bottle wrapped in shiny pink foil. Sousuke approached from behind, about to separate the two when Nagisa flitted over to him instead.

“Ah, Sou-chan’s here too!” The energetic blond playfully squeezed Sousuke’s biceps.

“Haru, we’re here!” Rin called from the entrance, with Makoto following behind him as they entered the apartment. “Sousuke, you were here already? I was going to offer you a ride since you have absolutely no sense of direction. I’m surprised you made it here by yourself.”

“I… used my phone,” he lied. Like he could tell them that he followed Haru’s scent.

“You’re bad with directions?” Haru asked, amused. He wondered what else he could learn about Sousuke to use against him in the future.

“Yeah, this guy’s the worst,” Rin chuckled. “He was late to work for the first couple of days because he had trouble finding the police station.”

“Shut up, Rin,” Sousuke muttered, lightly punching the redhead in the arm.

* * *

“So, uh… I have an announcement to make,” Sousuke said in the middle of dinner, slightly raising his voice above the chatter. Everyone turned to look at him, except Haru, who stared down at his plate.

“I was attacked by a werewolf last night.”

Rin burst out laughing, slapping a hand on the table.

“What the hell, Sousuke. You looked so serious.”

Rei shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“I am serious.”

“What?” Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa said in unison.

Sousuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and proceeded to show his ears and tail.

“I knew they existed!” Nagisa exclaimed, reaching over to pet Sousuke’s ears without hesitation. “You’re so cute! I want ears too…”

“Rei, you don’t seem surprised at all? Shouldn’t you be going off about how illogical this is?” Makoto asked.

“Actually, I was called over last night to check up on Yamazaki-kun,” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Rin asked, slightly dejected. “Even a text would’ve been fine.”

Sousuke sighed. He hated making Rin feel this way; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, he just hated making him worry.

“Sorry,” was all he managed to say. “Last night was… rough. I’m perfectly fine though, I promise.”

“I know!” Nagisa stood up. “Let’s make a toast! To Sou-chan’s new life as a werewolf!”

“No, it’s okay—“ Sousuke started saying, but his voice was drowned out by the clinking of glasses.

Everyone downed their wine in a single gulp, and Nagisa immediately reached for the bottle to refill everyone’s glasses.

* * *

Sober Haru was about as expressive as a goldfish, maybe even less so. Drunk Haru, however, Sousuke could work with.

Haru’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-lidded. It had to be illegal for someone to look this erotic outside of the bedroom. Given his size, Sousuke’s tolerance was higher; he was just tipsy and had no problem maintaining his usual front. He reached under the table and placed a hand on Haru’s thigh. He ignored the small gasp that came from Haru and began rubbing circles while continuing his discussion with Rei, who had asked him about any other bodily changes that occurred.

“My sense of smell and hearing seem to have gotten better,” he said as his hand moved dangerously close to Haru’s crotch. “I met another wolf, and he said that we all go into heat every month during the full moon.”

Everyone except Nagisa blushed slightly, but Sousuke’s verbal filter was long gone, a result of the alcohol in his system.

“Ooooh, so you get, like, super horny and stuff?” Nagisa asked excitedly.

“N-Nagisa-kun!” Rei exclaimed.

“Super horny,” Sousuke confirmed, lightly squeezing Haru’s leg with each word.

“Okay, I think I’m going to head out before I find out way more than I want to know,” Rin muttered, standing up from the table.

“Haru-chan, are you okay?” Makoto asked. “You look really red. Did you drink too much? Are you feeling sick?”

“’m fine,” he murmured.

“Haru-chan’s a lightweight,” Nagisa giggled.

“No, I’m nooot,” Haru drawled. He grabbed the wine bottle and drank the remainder straight out of it before Makoto could reach over and grab the bottle out of his hands. It took every ounce of concentration for Sousuke to resist licking the drop of wine that trickled down the corner of his mouth.

Haru leaned his body to the left and rested his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. Then he placed his hand on Sousuke’s thigh. Two could play at this game.

“Rei-chan, why don’t we get going too?” Nagisa suggested. “Sou-chan, we can leave Haru-chan up to you, right?” He winked.

Damn, he was perceptive. For someone of his size, Nagisa was strangely unaffected by the alcohol despite drinking the same amount as everyone else.

“Are you sure, Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto asked. “If you want, I can stay and help.”

“No,” Sousuke said a little too quickly as he felt Haru’s fingers massaging the sensitive area of his inner thigh. “He took care of me yesterday, so I owe him.” That was convincing, right?

“Then, I suppose we’ll take our leave,” Rei said. “Good night, Haruka-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai.”

Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rin excused themselves and headed home, leaving Sousuke alone with Haru.

* * *

“Nanase,” Sousuke murmured in Haru’s ear. “Everyone went home.”

Haru shivered at the hot breath tickling his ear. He attempted to sit up straight but swayed too far to the right and would have fallen out of his chair had Sousuke not reached an arm out to pull him back.

“Yamazaki.” He raised his arm and patted Sousuke’s head. “You’re a good dog.”

“Not for long,” he growled, and lifted Haru over his shoulder, carrying him into the bedroom. He threw a dazed Haru onto the bed and laid down next to him. They turned to face each other, their noses almost touching. Sousuke could feel the puffs of air on his lips as Haru breathed.

Without warning, Haru leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sousuke placed his thumb on Haru’s chin, forcing his mouth open so he could slip his tongue in. Haru experimentally ran his tongue along Sousuke’s teeth, feeling the sharp edges of his canines. The two pulled apart so Sousuke could lift Haru’s shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. Then he unzipped Haru’s pants and pulled them off with his underwear in one swoop. He took a moment to savor the image of Haru’s naked body, coupled with his flushed, aroused expression and wet lips.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Nanase,” he whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke Haru’s warm cheek.

“Yamazaki, you too,” Haru mumbled, tugging at Sousuke’s shirt.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he chuckled, quickly stripping himself of his clothing which joined Haru’s on the floor. “Now what?”

Sousuke looked at Haru expectantly, awaiting further instructions. Haru reached for Sousuke’s right hand and gently kissed his fingertips. Then he opened his lips to suck on his fingers, letting the drool drip down his hand.

The inside of Haru’s mouth was soft and warm, and the lewd, wet sounds he was making went straight to Sousuke’s groin. When Haru decided that the fingers were wet enough, he turned over onto his stomach and wiggled his hips enticingly.

“Stretch me, Yamazaki.”

He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but there was something about Haru’s bluntness that Sousuke found undeniably sexy. He obliged, as if bound by a spell, and placed a wet finger at Haru’s entrance.

“Relax, Nanase,” he murmured, and he slowly pushed one finger in as Haru took a deep breath.

“I… did it earlier,” Haru gasped, leaning back onto Sousuke’s finger. “But yours are bigger.”

The image of Haru fingering himself nearly sent Sousuke over the edge, his tail bristling in anticipation. He momentarily withdrew his finger and Haru moaned at the loss.

“Turn around, Nanase,” he growled. “Let me see you.”

“… Don’t wanna,” came Haru’s muffled reply as he buried his face in the pillow.

Sousuke hadn’t even been touched yet and he was already stupidly close to coming. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Haru and forcefully flipped his body over.

“Ya—“

“Just shut up and let me make you feel good.”

Sousuke leaned over Haru’s body as he reinserted a finger into Haru. He led Haru’s hand to their erections and Haru took the cue to begin stroking the two together.

“Put… put another one in,” Haru panted. “Please.”

Sousuke gritted his teeth and slowly pushed a second finger in and began to stretch Haru with small scissoring motions. He looked up to see Haru’s eyes squeezed shut and lips parted.

“Does it hurt?”

Haru’s eyes opened slightly, hazy with lust. He experimentally clenched and Sousuke moaned at the tightening sensation around his fingers.

“Deeper,” Haru commanded.

Slowly, Sousuke withdrew his fingers about halfway and began thrusting in shallowly at first. Haru’s hand on their erections increased in speed, and Sousuke started to thrust his fingers in deeper to match. Haru clenched, letting out a particularly loud moan as Sousuke hit his prostate.

“Thought I’d never hear you raise your voice,” Sousuke teased, bending down to kiss Haru’s parted lips.

“’m close,” he breathed. “Faster, m—“

“Me too,” Sousuke panted, his hips jerking erratically against Haru’s. “I’m so fucking close—you’re so hot… Haruka, I—“

Haru whimpered at the use of his full name and came all over their torsos. The sight of Haru’s cum all over their bodies was enough to send Sousuke over the edge, and he came with a groan soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa seems like the type who would have an unexpectedly high alcohol tolerance, doesn't he? I think if I were to order them from lowest tolerance to highest, it'd be something like this (+ the kind of drunk I think they would be):  
> Haru - loopy/sleepy drunk  
> Rin - emotional drunk  
> Rei - honest/talkative drunk  
> Makoto - happy drunk  
> Sousuke - horny drunk  
> Nagisa - sadistic/horny drunk (even more so than when he's sober)
> 
> It's canon that Haru is more of a morning person and starts getting sleepy at like 8~9PM, so he probably wouldn't go out drinking very often (plus he's quite introverted to begin with).

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic of firsts for me - first Free! fic, first fic not written during my pubescent years, first fic posted here. Please be kind. m(_ _)m The idea struck me a couple days ago and I just... went with it. I never expected to ship Souharu this hard... I blame the OVA. Also you can pretty much convince me to ship anyone as long as there's good fic and/or art. c: (In case you were wondering, "Artist, Imitate Thyself" is probably my favorite Souharu fic of all time. Ugh. So good.)
> 
> For how much smut I read on a daily basis, I'm incredibly bad at writing it. Rating may go up to E if I'm feeling ambitious.
> 
> /hides


End file.
